


【仙流】告白

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/告白
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover





	【仙流】告白

闷热潮湿的梅雨季已经过去将近一个月了。入秋后，浓厚而凝重的空气总算变得清透凉爽起来，在夕阳余晖的晚照下，湘南海面泛起一层金红色的亮纹。

陵南球队的越野宏明和福田吉兆同时发现，这阵子他们的王牌仙道彰有点不对劲，各方面的表现都很反常，总是显出一副心不在焉的样子，甚至常常叼着一片柠檬蹲在休息区唉声叹气。

今天训练的时候也不例外。

教练田岗老师站在场外，瞪着眼睛高声怒斥：“喂，仙道彰，你这个混账小子！我没看错吧，你居然带球走步？能不能集中注意力？”

仙道抱着篮球，好像没听见似的，在他对面防守的一年级生满头雾水地眨了眨眼睛。

福田摸着下巴，面无表情地对越野说：“果然天才和疯子之间只有一线之隔。”

“不会吧？”越野的脸上露出惊愣的神色，“莫非仙道他聪明过头，傻掉了吗？”

附近在练习运球的相田彦一招风耳一动，偷偷地瞄了眼田岗，确定他的注意力此刻全部集中在仙道身上后，鬼鬼祟祟地凑近福田和越野，压低声音说：“仙道学长是不是谈恋爱了？”

他们俩觉得很有可能，用眼神赞同了这个说法。

那边又传来更年期教练怒吼仙道的声音：“仙道彰！你还记得自己是篮球队的吗？为什么用踢的，你到底想怎么样？”他卷起袖子准备上场揍仙道，不过被旁边的队员给拦下来了。

“踢篮球？看来大事不妙啰。”越野扭头看了仙道好几眼。

“现在该怎么办？仙道学长这样下去可不行。”彦一的目光里透出一股深深的忧虑。

队长鱼住纯瞥见三个人在嘀嘀咕咕，沉着脸走过去：“训练时间你们在闲聊？”

“不是啦，我们在讨论仙道学长的事。”彦一连忙解释，“队长，你没觉得他最近很奇怪吗？”

“这倒是，好像没什么精神似的。”鱼住想了想才回答，“在球场上频频出错，而且犯的都是最低级的错误，也不知道这小子脑子里在想些什么。”

 

越野抓准田岗回家陪夫人买菜的机会，把魂不守舍的仙道拽进了更衣室。

“仙道彰，身为陵南的王牌，拜托你振作一点。”福田双手抱臂，很随意地斜靠在门边。

“仙道，冒昧问一句，你究竟是失恋还是热恋？”越野直奔主题。

“或者受了什么刺激，一时想不通，你可以跟我们说，我们帮你分担。”鱼住拍了拍仙道的肩膀。

“仙道学长……”彦一顿住了，他懊恼地抓了抓头发，“真是讨厌啊，你们把我的台词都讲完了，我应该问什么嘛？”

仙道微不可闻地叹了口气，走到更衣室中间的长凳边坐了下来，语气颇为烦闷地说：“最近确实碰到了令我很苦恼的事。”

越野迷茫地看着仙道，暗中寻思，什么事竟然能让天才苦恼？

仙道犹豫了片刻，含糊其辞地问：“你们知不知道怎么告白啊？我是说，被接受的可能性比较大的方式。”

“啊？”越野不由得提高了嗓门，“我没听错吧，你不知道怎么告白？”

仙道抓了抓头发无奈地说：“直觉告诉我，如果我和他说‘嘿，我喜欢你，我想跟你交往’这种话，搞不好会被当场打得找不着北。”

福田吃惊地“啊”了一声：“这么暴力，玩跆拳道的？”

“不，自由搏击和散打。”仙道头疼地皱了皱眉。

“我说仙道彰，你什么时候有被虐倾向了？”越野忍不住叫了起来。

“拜托，小声点。”仙道避开了他的视线，很难为情地说，“我还是第一次想要跟人告白诶。”

“感情的事，还是你们聊吧，我去练球了。”鱼住神情黯然地转身走出更衣室，他至今没有谈过恋爱，也不知是哪个混账在外面造谣他是混黑道的不良少年，女学生们都避之不及，真是令人相当郁卒。

越野在仙道旁边坐了下来，搭住他的肩膀，相当义气地说：“说说看，对方是个什么样的人？我们帮你一起出出主意。”

仙道嘴角掠起一个近乎于甜蜜的弧度：“黑发，肤白，个子高瘦，喜欢睡觉，不爱说话，眼里只有篮球。”

“拜托，眼里只有篮球还不好办？这不是你的专长嘛。”越野斜了他一眼。

福田没有搭腔，冷静地观察着仙道的表情，心中在考虑，女子篮球队里有哪个女学生是符合他的描述的。

“两个月了，我陪他一对一四十五次，看了几百场球赛，解说员的台词我都能背出来了。”仙道摸着额角，苦笑着说，“但是迄今为止，他跟我说话，基本上都不会超过十个字。”

“暴力分子就算了，还语言障碍？”越野着实无法理解好友的择偶标准，“鬼迷心窍？”

“怎么可能？”仙道斜了越野一眼，又陷入了苦恼中，“这几天我真是越来越不像话了，每天晚上都会梦见他在球场上闪闪发亮的样子……怎么办？我好想吻他。”他说完脸上迅速地飞红起来，“太难为情了。”

“你也知道难为情？”福田淡漠地说，“倾诉归倾诉，别一言不合说这种话。”

“喔，抱歉。”仙道低下头尴尬地按了按后脖颈，“你们倒是给我想想办法啊。”

彦一正在他的笔记本上专注地记录着仙道为情所困这件事，根本无暇分心去思考什么告白之策。

“当面说怕被打的话……”越野蹙着眉头说，“不然你给她写一份告白信？”

“可以，怎么写？”仙道的心情此刻稍微恢复了平静。

“拜托，这么多女学生给你递过情书，你问我们怎么写？是不是有病！”

“我又没收下。”仙道神情无辜地注视着气恼的越野，心想，这小子的脾气越来越像教练了。

临时结盟的八卦三人组愣是搞不懂，明明是仙道彰要追求别人，怎么最后演变成他们蹲在原地绞尽脑汁地充当代笔拼凑起告白信来。不过遗憾的是，这份缠绵悱恻的旷世情书，并没有起到任何实质性的效果，对方只说了五个字：太长，懒得看。

此后，他们又陆陆续续地帮仙道想了很多种方法，但不是被打，就是被无情地拒绝，就连送盒巧克力，都被对方以“不吃甜的”这种借口给退了回来。

三人组百思不得其解，按理说，仙道彰这小子靠脸就能吃饭，这样不间断的柔情攻势怎么可能毫无作用，他看上的那个人眼界未免高得有点离谱了吧？

 

仙道的状态持续低迷不振，田岗叱喝他的声音都快把陵南体育馆的房顶给掀了。

“仙道，要不……你跟她一对一的时候，佯装跌倒，然后刚好‘不小心’吻到她。”越野实在没什么法子了，将言情剧中常见的桥段搬了出来，“电视里都这么演，亲完之后很快就会过上幸福的生活。”

仙道在脑海中假设了这个场景，立刻极其坚决地摇头否决了：“不行，我不敢。”

球队三年级的池上亮二实在听不下去了，他边擦汗边对仙道说：“就这么点事，你们居然折腾了大半个月还没结果。很简单，你刻意避开她几天，电话不要接，信息也别回，要是对方忍不住主动来找你，肯定有戏，但如果不来的话就没必要再勉强嘞。鼎鼎大名的陵南仙道彰，何必为了一棵树放弃整片大好森林。”

“对，果然还是前辈比较老练！”越野的眼睛陡地亮了起来。

仙道反正也想不出其他更好的办法，只能姑且试一试，结果却陷入了漫长焦灼的等待中——接连数天，他的手机开了关，关了开，从天亮到天黑，又从天黑到天亮，别说电话，对方连一条信息都没有发过来。因此，仙道的心情越加窒闷了，他不明白自己为什么会喜欢上这么一个没心没肺的家伙，好歹风雨兼程地陪他打了两个多月的篮球，即便是普通朋友，突然不联络了的话也会礼节性询问一下近况吧？

随着时间的推移，仙道渐渐接受了与对方“没戏”的结局。其实也没什么大不了的，不管怎么说，日子总得照常过下去吧，可他的心底爬满了不舍，无法抑制的感情像是海浪般翻涌不息，甚至常常在朦胧恍惚的睡梦里，反复看见他那双宛如黑曜石般明亮的眼睛，就连他脸上的汗水都折射出好看的辉光。

 

两周后的一个傍晚，镰仓市刚下完雨，学校里的常绿乔木散发出沁人心脾的新鲜气息，繁茂的枝叶间挂满了晶莹剔透的水滴。

仙道踏过路面上的积水，跑向体育馆，在门口脱鞋的时候，队友们围聚在休息区，齐刷刷地回头盯着他，每个人的表情都很怪异。

“干嘛？我今天又没迟到。”仙道抬手拨去头发上潮湿的水雾。

“仙道学长，刚……刚才有人找你。”彦一结结巴巴地说。

“啊？找我就找我，又不是什么稀奇事。”仙道迈步上前，走到队友们的旁边，然后他的脸上忽然露出讶异的神色，“诶？这里怎么会有这么大一束玫瑰花？”

“仙道学长，这束花是……别人送给你的。”彦一说。

“哦。”仙道心想现今的女学生未免太热情了，他漫不经心地问了句，“是谁啊？”

“湘北的王牌，流川枫。”彦一紧跟着打开了他的情报本，往后翻了几页念了起来，“黑发，肤白，个子高瘦，喜欢睡觉，不爱说话，眼里只有篮球，原来是指流川枫……仙道学长，他就是你要告白的对象？”

仙道的心房顿时剧烈地跳动起来，说话都不利索了：“不是吧？流川枫他送花给我？你们确定？”

“确定。”福田平静地说，“我们不可能认错流川枫。他捧着花一副很凶的样子，开口就问‘仙道彰呢’。我们说你还没来，他放下花写了张纸条就先走了。”他说着，递了张叠好的纸条给仙道。

仙道怔怔地接过来，是一封简短的三行情书：

 

白痴，学姐说，告白要送花。

我也喜欢你，小球场见。

不见不散。

 

Fin


End file.
